


The First Morning

by Kaioken95



Series: Davekat Week 2020 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bittersweet, Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2020, Dirk Strider Mentioned, Distant Dreams and Memories, Dreams, Erased memories, Gen, Humanstuck, Kingdom Hearts References, Points of View, Sadstuck, Short, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: Day 7 for Davekat Week 2020: BeginningsSequel to "The Final Scratch" ficKayden Vantas and Dave Strider start their morning routine, to start the new semester.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davekat Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079612
Kudos: 9





	The First Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to the previous entry, After the universal reset, Karkat and Dave are reborn, both as humans, in a universe where Sburb, Sgrub no longer exist.
> 
> Kayden is a Headcanon humanstuck name I have for Karkat instead of using his troll name.

The loud ringing shakes you out of your slumber, the annoying, obnoxious noise is a familiar sound, you pull the blanket over your head, a grumble slips from your mouth, sticking out your hand from the warmth and security of your covers, he searches around for the source, until your palm brushes over a small rectangle shape, with smaller buttons. You reach for the side and tap the button there and the noise ceases. Why did you even set that alarm so early if you didn’t wanna wake up at this time? 

The comfort of your bed feels so amazing, nice, and warm. But of course, the wave of reality rushes over you, poking your head out of the blanket you, a long yawn falls from your mouth. Reaching for your phone, you click a random button and the screen lights up again, reading the time: 06:02 AM, and a timer at the button counting down in 15 minutes when the alarm would start ringing again. As much as you wanted to stay in bed you knew you had to wake up and get yourself ready, didn’t wanna be late.

But that was a really strange dream. You had that one very often, but it also seemed like the more you dreamed about it, the less you could remember, a hazy feeling like a normal dream you couldn’t remember. Anyway, there’s no point in dwelling on these thoughts, time to get ready…

Your name is Kayden Vantas, and today is your first day at a new school, and to say you were anxious was an understatement. You and your family have just moved into this new town, you had to leave all your friends from your old school, and had to try and make new friends, and adjust to your new surroundings. Of course, you weren’t happy about it but there wasn’t much you could do, at least for two more years then you can make your own decisions, more or less.

“Kayden! Are you awake yet?!” A voice calls out to you, it’s an all too familiar voice, your father. Parents being awake before their kids have always been a common practice, and your father was always up early getting himself ready for the day or work.

“Yes! I’m awake!” You shout back at him, beginning your morning routine, heading to the bathroom first, brushing your teeth, and hopping into the shower, the rushing water makes you more alert, waking you up more, it was a refreshing sensation.

Soon after, you jump out of the shower, drying yourself off from head to toe, and start to get dressed, you put on your top with your favorite musical, some warm pants, a scarf, a thick jacket, and some boots for the snow. The snow was pretty to look at, and you remember that playing in it was all fun when you were still a little kid, but now it was an inconvenience and the risk of getting a cold. You then make your way out of your room, but not before grabbing your backpack, your books and supplies already neatly packed the night before.

Breakfast is quiet, your dad was already out the door, and all you had to do was lock the door once you finish eating. Before is a balanced breakfast, a large bowl of cereal, a glass of juice, a small cup of black coffee, and a bright red apple, your cereal was one of those energy boosting ones that would gradually give a boost throughout the day, plus the shot of caffeine too. Luckily today wouldn’t be so bad, it was more of an induction day for the students, as it was the start of a new semester, and due to the weather conditions, it was going to be a half day.

Once you’re finished you wash up your dishes, and check all the windows and the back door, before heading outside. Immediately your eyes are met with the vision of white, an almost blinding sight of nothing but snow, snow falling, the grounds, streets, and houses are blankets with the powdered ice. It was only a short walk to the school, it would’ve been a more difficult journey to make if you lived farther away, suddenly a loud horn catches your attention, turning your head to the right you see a large snow plow truck turning into the street, clearing the roads, the large front pushing the snow out of the way, and the back spewing out the salt. You pull your hoodie up, making sure your scarf is wrapped tightly around your face, and begin walking down the snowy path…

* * *

Earlier on, in another part of town about the same time Kayden was halfway through his morning, it was another room, far messier, and filled with an assortment of items varying from a stack of old vintage records, a pile of books, and clothing all over the floor. In the middle of the room, a young man was sleeping in his bed, his body was sprawled all over, limbs sticking out of the ends of his thick red blanket. The noise of his loud snoring fills the room, the curtains closed blocking out any light, which was good because you couldn’t stand natural light before 9 AM at least. 

The digital clock on your dresser is about to hit 6:30, which meant your alarm was about to go off, and sure enough, the ringing began, it was just as loud as obnoxious as any other alarm. But unlike most people who would just turn it off but not you, instead, you groan of annoyance followed by a sudden fist knocking the clock off the dresser, breaking it, the ringing dies down, the noise of a dying machine but of course, you were familiar with that too as your now destroyed alarm has fallen on top of two more broken alarms, you had a bad habit of destroying them. But luckily your brother was fortunate enough to provide a backup for you, your phone goes off with a personalized voice message in place of a ringtone or one of your favorite songs. 

Wake up asshole! 

You have 5 minutes before I’m coming in there with a jug of ice cold water…

I’m just gonna make obnoxious noises until you get up, and you’re stupid enough to smash your own phone.

He’s right of course, you’re not dumb enough to smash your phone like those alarms. And in about five minutes or less, he will wake in with that jug of ice cold water and pour over you, and in his defense, you said he had free reign to wake you up however he chose if you were going to oversleep or smash another alarm. Your eyes slowly open, and yes you’re annoyed that you have to wake up, but compared to experiencing a crude form of waterboarding. 

Your name is Dave Strider. It’s a cold January morning, and it’s below 0, your windows are sealed tight and your heating is at full blast to make your room even cozier. Which is why it’s even more frustrating to you that you are being forced to go to prison this morning, sorry you mean school, yes the weather conditions were almost terrible and you were expecting a snow day, a day filled with toasty fires, your comfy slippers and a tall glass of hot cocoa, but no. Instead, you have to get your morning routine started and get yourself ready for school. 

You had objections but you had to look at the positives after all. One, it was a half day, so you’d be home for lunch. Two, it’s just an orientation day, it’s the first day of the new semester and you’ll be getting an introduction to your classes, schedule, homeroom, and the new changes that were introduced to the new building. 

You wondered why they couldn’t just send like a mass email, and a PDF containing all this information instead of dragging you and many others through the blistering winds, and freezing climate just to spend 4 hours being lectured for no reason. But being the cool guy that you are, there’s no point in moping about, you’ll be home for lunch at the latest and then that’ll be it. So just rip off this bandaid and start moving…

You head to the bathroom first, brushing your teeth because pearly whites are a sign of coolness. Actually no, you're just very hygienic and you like to take off your body when you're inhaling 3 large bags of Doritos on a regular basis. Splash some water on your face a few times and get dressed, your favorite shirt that isn’t stained with by some random food or unknown substance, and your extra warm food hoodie, jeans and winter boots, and of course your FAVOURITE pair of shades, because only you can pull off wearing shades in winter full of snow and ice and the risk of seeing everything through a tinted visor. 

You climb through the mess around the floor, grabbing your backpack, filling it with the essentials, your charger for your phone, your tablet so you can watch funny videos, your headphones for drowning out the noise of asshole teachers too far in their own assholes, some pens, and a notebook. Making your way downstairs, you find your brother in the kitchen already awake and eating a bowl of fruit loops, with a side of black coffee. You give each other a casual nod, he made some joke about you managing to get yourself out of bed. DIRK was being smugger than usual because you and he went to different schools, and his school had the sense not to make their seniors venture out into the cold just for an orientation day. 

As well as adding insult to injury he ate the last of the fruit loops like a bastard AND finished the last of the milk for his cereal and his coffee. So you had to settle for something else, and lucky for you, your favorite was still in the fridge. LEFTOVERS! Specifically, half a cold pepperoni pizza, that along with a tall glass of apple juice, and you're ready to go. You gorge yourself like any other pig would and once you’ve finished consuming your morning sustenance you say your goodbyes, followed by a middle finger to Dirk as you leave your apartment taking the first step onto the pure white snow.

Sticking in your earphones, you start your playlist, much to your dismay you see that the roads are already cleared up, the plows probably started earlier, but the snow was still falling. You have to start walking, the bus that would put you within spitting distance of the school would be due in less than 13 minutes. The loud beats block out any other sound as you continue down the snowy path. You start to lose yourself in the music, gloved hands pushed into the pouch of your hoodie, you can’t help but drift into your thoughts, and more so towards a dream.

...

_“I’ve been having these weird thoughts lately…”_  
_“I’ve been having these weird thoughts lately…”_

_I've always had this strange dream, for as long as I can remember._

_Something I get these flashes of, I hear voices, screaming, shouting, some of it is mine._

_I always see this sky, so different from the sky I normally see…_

_I get this sharp pain in my chest, or intense heat, a blinding light, a gunshot before the pain in my heart._

_Two moons hang in the sky, one green, and one pink._

_I can fly, and wear these weird pajamas, and I’m holding a sword… Like a superhero or something._

_When I look at my reflection, I don’t look like me… Like, I don’t look human, my skin is grey like ashes…_

_Sometimes I see a man… He looks like Dirk but older and he always tries to fight me, hurt me…_

_There's this giant crab monster, but it’s strange because he feels like my dad sometimes._

_Then there’s this guy, but he looks like some weird monster or a dude in cosplay…_

_There is a boy I’ve never seen before, his eyes are red like blood but he usually wears sunglasses._

_I think he’s a friend of mine or something, he’s always standing beside me._

_His voice is always inaudible. I can barely make out what he says to me._  
_But, I can feel that he’s someone special…_

_The more I think about it, the harder it is to remember the details. But there’s a feeling… Like I failed, a screwup, that I let a lot of people down._

_I see a lot of people dying, some of them look like weird versions of my friends… I can’t save them. And I can’t seem to find him, that boy, every time I get closer, he always seems out of reach._

_A random thought that feels like a dream._

_A distant dream that feels like a memory._

_“Like is any of this real or not…?”_  
_“Like is any of this real or not…?”_

...

The **FINAL** scratch was successful.   
Everything had been erased and recreated, there was no Sburb or Sgrub…

His name was Kayden Vantas, but in another life and another time, he was Karkat Vantas. And his name was Dave Strider and in his past life he was the Hero of Time, but their lives had been recycled into new ones.

But despite their memories being wiped, traces of their past still existed, fragmented in their minds. Chalking it up as random thoughts, or strange dreams, but they were in fact memories…

But as each day passes in this new reality, the memories of their past lives become more distant and harder to recall. Until one day when they won’t remember anything, but despite that, there was this feeling, a promise made long ago, or perhaps it was made just the other day…

You will meet again. And then you can talk about everything. You may not know it's him, and he may not know it's you. But you will both meet again. Someday soon…

After all, a promise is a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> THE LAST ONE!!!
> 
> I was supposed to post this last night, but there was an error and I lost half of it and had to start all over again. It took a while but I got there in the end XD. 
> 
> These last two entries ended up being a favourite of mine, along with Days 2, 3, and 4. I had fun writing all of them and I hope you all enjoyed reading them if you got this far.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, now I can take a break!


End file.
